Possibility
by tte
Summary: Pintel & Raggeti, washed ashore on a deserted island, find themselves alone, or so they thought


**P**ossibility

Rating: General/Tragedy

Author: tte

Arr! Here be another Pintel & Ragetti ficlet, I don't think there's enough of these out there, I love these guys! The settings are reflecting that of the POTC3 3 script leakage.

I be thankin' yer

tte

Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of these, don't sue I intended no infringement.

INT. DESERTED ISLAND- BEACH- MIDDAY

Pintel scowled and tipped the salt water out of his warn boot, he sighed in frustration and replaced said boot on a filthy, hairy foot that could be none other than a pirate's. Now squinting, the balding pirate looked up, covering his yellowed eyes from the glare with a dirty hand, Pintel stared ahead; stretching out before him there was nothing but the vast, sun-bleached white sand of a beach that ran for miles. The squat pirates shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized the facts; he was alone, stranded on a deserted island that looked like it stretched on for ever, and he was getting chaff.

'Hmp' grunted Pintel, as his scowl deepened and he roughly pulled himself up off the sand. He brushed himself off and squared his shoulders, readying for the long journey along the beach, In search of...something. All the while pondering the fate of his close comrade.

EXT. SCENE

INT. DESERT ISLAND- ASHORE- MIDDAY

The shrill screech of a seagull and the gentle lapping of water against a shattered piece of drift-wood, its was the gently lapping of the water that stirred what clung to the drift-wood; unconscious, a tall, straggly man, a man by the name of Ragetti.

Ragetti's wooden eyeball was missing and his skin badly burned and blistering from prolonged sun exposure. His chunk of -what was formerly a rowboat- was being slowly pushed ashore by the ebb & flow of the waves, it eventually came to rest in the shallows, after having been caught in a sand bank.

The sandy-haired man stirred, his eyelids cracking open painfully revealing a murky haze of aquamarine & hazel. Ragetti groaned as a searing pain racked his body. He whimpered piteously and de-attached himself off the raft, landing on hands and knees, Ragetti frowned in pain & confusion, wrenching his head up to see what lay ahead; land? A beach? Yes. And trees, shade! Spurred on by the sight of sanctuary the scrawny man grimaced and forced his muscles to comply, he slowly began the knife stabbing like pain of crawling into the shade. His thoughts drifted to his friend Ragetti bit back the fresh wave of pain that coursed through his chest twisting into a knot in his heart, he wondered where Pintel was, was he safe? Had he been lucky enough to find land? And if so, was he worried about the whereabouts of Ragetti?

Banishing these thoughts, Ragetti forcefully grunted at his exhausted mind to concentrate on dragging his less-than-willing limbs forward.

Once in the blissful paradise of shade, the scraggly pirate moaned in pain & relief, his last stores of energy spent Ragetti promptly collapsed from exhaustion and fell back into a comatose sleep.

EXT. SCENE

INT. DESERT ISLAND- 2 DAYS LATER- LATE AFTERNOON

An inquisitive monkey edged forward, attracted by the shinning metal sheathed in the strangers belt, the primate cautiously crept forward ever keeping watch on the strangers taught face, the mans was obviously asleep; his body limp, and his chest rising and falling at an even pace. The mans face, which was surrounded by unwashed sandy-hair, jerked and frowned slightly as if troubled by sleep-demons. The monkey crawled into the stranger's chest and began prying the pistol from his belt. The monkey drew back his lips and chattered in irritation when the belt did not give up its prize.

Unfortunately for him, the monkeys chattering had begun to rouse the slumbering beast; it began mumbling groggily and shifting around as it stirred into wakefulness.

'Ouch me 'ead! Pintel, wha's 'appenin'?' Ragetti asked woozily, grabbing his throbbing head with one hand. When no answer came he tried again 'Pintel?' he whined. Again no reassuring grunt from his friend. Ragetti whimpered opening his eyes fully, it was only then he noticed the light wait on his stomach.

The monkey had looked up and tilted its head to the side as the mans eyes had fluttered and opened, he had watched as the stranger cringed and whimpered piteously, calling out in a raspy voice. Now the monkey watched in interest as the murky eyes came to rest on the little primate sitting on his stomach. For a moment neither parties moved, then...

'AAAAHHHHHH!! IT'S AN UNDEAD MONKEY!?!? PIIIINTEEEEL 'EEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!?!' Ragetti screamed at the top of his lungs, flailing about and clambering to his feet he sprayed up a cloud of sand as the monkey shrieked in fear back at him. The primate screeched again and scarpered of into the palm trees at top speed, his heart racing as fast as his little legs. Left behind, back in the shade heart pounding equally as fast and breaths coming in loud ragged rasps stood Ragetti; clutching at his aching lungs, he looked around fearfully in case some other manic animal lay in waiting to give him a heart attack.

Once the lanky pirate had concluded he was alone and steadied his racing heartbeat, he glanced around him desperately in search of the balding pirate he'd become accustomed to.

'Pinter's?' he whined, eyes widening in renewed fear, suddenly the pain in Ragetti's body flared up once more, and he groaned in pain falling to his knee's because of it. The reality come crashing down around the helpless man like Davvy Jones himself, Ragetti yelled out in despair

'PINNNNTTTTEELLL!!!!'

FADE OUT SCENE.

INT. DESERT ISLAND- INLAND- LATE AFTERNOON

Pintel woke with a start, he was covered in cold sweat and was breathing heavily 'Ragetti' he murmured groggily, starring out to the horizon. The night previous he'd suffered from insomnia, so even though he was physically exhaustedly, as hard as he tried Pintel could not fall into a slumber.

In the early hours of the morning however his heavy eyelids had finally drifted shut, but even then sleep held no mercy. Haunted by his friend's piteous screaming Pintel growled tiredly and pulled himself to his feet, ready to start another day's fruitless search for life...and rum.


End file.
